halofandomcom-20200222-history
Osiris
*Edward Buck *Olympia Vale |date=2558 |place=Kamchatka |depicts=Battle of Kamchatka |objective=Retrieve Dr. Halsey |enemies=Jul 'Mdama's Covenant *Sangheili *Unggoy *Kig-Yar **Ibie'shan Prometheans *Promethean Knight *Promethean Soldier *Promethean Crawler |weapons=*M6H2 Personal Defense Weapon System *M20 Submachine Gun *MA5D Individual Combat Weapon System *BR85N Service Rifle *M395B Designated Marksman Rifle *M45D Tactical Shotgun *M9 Fragmentation Grenade *Type-54 Directed Energy Pistol *Type-55 Directed Energy Rifle/Advanced *Type-57 Carbine *Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword **Prophets' Bane *Type-1 Antipersonnel grenade *Z-110 Directed Energy Pistol/Exotic **Open Hand *Z-130 Directed Energy Automatic Weapon *Z-250 Directed Energy Engagement Weapon *Z-180 Close Combat Rifle/Asymmetric Engagement Mitigator **Loathsome Thing Z-400 Pursuit Disruption Grid Generator |equipment= |nowalk= }} Osiris is the first level in Halo 5: Guardians and the first to feature Fireteam Osiris. Synopsis Fireteam Osiris is dispatched to Kamchatka to retrieve Doctor Halsey from Jul 'Mdama while his Covenant fight the Prometheans. Transcript {Cutscene} Fades into Dr. Catherine Halsey in an underground facility on Reach. Cuts to Halsey walking toward a door. As she enters, she places her journal on a nearby table. She proceeds to take out a data storage unit, taking it to a terminal. *'Halsey': "Spartan Locke... I have spent enough years with ONI to know the truth." Camera pans to Cortana awaiting transfer, switching over to a smiling Halsey. '' *'Halsey': "Once this is over... after all I have done..." ''Halsey proceeds to transfer Cortana into the storage unit. *'Halsey:' "They'll order you to kill us both." Fade to black Fades in, panning inside a Pelican over to Spartan Locke's helmet. Cuts to a holographic display depicting multiple catastrophes.The display shows an incoming transmission from Thomas Lasky. '' *'Lasky: "Fireteam Osiris, over the last 72 hours, five colonies have experienced..." The camera shifts and pans up to Jameson Locke's face. *'''Lasky: "...identical events. Camera shifts to a wide shot of the troop bay, Holly Tanaka fiddles with a Magnum. *'Lasky': "Massive destruction. Forerunner in origin." Camera shifts to Olympia Vale and Edward Buck adjusting in their seats. Vale gets up. *'Lasky:' "Dr. Catherine Elizabeth Halsey..." Camera shifts to view the hologram as it shows off a bust of Halsey. '' *'Lasky': "...has managed to contact us. ''Camera shifts to Buck smiling, scratching his chin and then becoming serious. *'Lasky': "She claims to have information on these attacks." Camera shifts into the center of the hologram, following Tanaka as she hands Vale a Magnum. *'Palmer': "Halsey is currently in Covenant custody on the surface of Kamchatka." Camera shifts to see several waypoints mark them selves along the side of a holographic mountain. *'Palmer': "Your mission is to insert behind enemy lines, retrieve Halsey and bring her back to Infinity." Camera shifts, Vale is looking at Palmer's feed. *'Palmer': "Be advised," A holographic figure of Jul 'Mdama forms. *'Palmer': "Dr. Halsey is accompanied by Covenant Supreme Leader Jul 'Mdama." Camera focuses on Palmer. *'Palmer': "If you have the opportunity--" Camera shifts to view Locke, the holographic form of 'Mdama disappears. *'Locke': "Understood, Commander." Camera cuts to behind Locke and Vale. *'Lasky': "Good luck, Spartan Locke. Infinity out." The holographic display shuts off *'Locke': "Tracking gear online?" Camera shifts to view Vale looking at a miniature holographic display on her forearm. *'Vale': "Affirmative." Camera shifts to Tanaka looking at the display on her forearm, and grabbing her helmet. *'Tanaka': "Say, before we make this jump, anybody wanna say a few words?" Buck gets up from his seat and goes to grab his shotgun. *'Buck': "I figure if God can hear how scared I am, so can everyone else." Buck cocks the shotgun, and places it on his back. *'Buck': "Locke, you buying first drink when we're done?" Camera shifts to Locke. *'Locke': "You ask, you buy." Camera shifts to Buck as he laughs and grabs his helmet. Camera shifts back to Locke. *'Locke': "Fireteam Osiris, the light is green." Locke hits the rear cargo door release button. Clouds and blue sky can be seen outside the hatch. Camera shifts to Vale putting on her helmet and running to jump off the back of the Pelican, followed by Tanaka who is also putting on her helmet and running. Buck hands Locke his helmet and begins walking to he back. Camera shifts to view Locke and Buck. Buck jumps off the back. Locke puts on his helmet and runs and jumps off the back of the Pelican. Locke begins falling to the ground and catches up with the rest of Osiris. Cuts to black, "Halo 5: Guardians" appears on screen. Fireteam Osiris continues falling, explosions and Covenant warships on all sides. *'Locke': Comm check. A Banshee explodes in front of them. *'Tanaka': Comms are working fine, Locke! A structure on a mountain collapses near them, thruster packs are used to adjust course. *'Locke': Copy that, Tanaka. *'Buck': Spartan Buck, online and ready. *'Vale': Spartan Vale, online. Camera shifts to look at them head on as they approach the ground. Buck pulls into the lead. *'Locke': Weapons free! Buck reaches for his Shotgun, Osiris prepares to tuck and roll *'Buck': Contact! ''Osiris roles upon landing, engaging Covenant forces from behind. Soundtrack Achievements Trivia *The Sangheili General that Osiris can help for the Enemy of My Enemy achievement is Kitun 'Arach. Collectibles *This level contains seven pieces of Mission Intel. *This level contains the IWHBYD skull. Easter Eggs *The Two Giants easter egg is on the level. Gallery Concept art H5G Concept Kamchata1.jpg H5G Concept Kamchata2.jpg Screenshots H5G Campaign - UnidentifiedCorvette2.png|Osiris diving through a Man O' War. H5G Campaign Halsey-1.jpg H5G Screenshot-Osiris 1.png|The Covenant and Created battling. Sources Category:Halo 5: Guardians Campaign